the_unit_127fandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Los Santos (SL)
'''The King of Los Santos '''is an action and crime themed DYOM storyline (SL) made by Martin Strada in collabation with Laucube,Yasir RFL and EddyIr. At first,this SL consists of 3 chapters with 24 missions each making it 72 missions in total,its final release date will be 27th November 2019 or eariler. Development of TKOLS In mid-December 2017,Martin invited Laucube, Yasir RFL and EddyIr to his private Discord server for talking about the new project,Martin begin to tell the info to 3 others designers about the story and character and make first mission and request to others to take the turn to design mission to continue story. In end of December 2017,this SL was awarded with "Most Promising Storyline 2017" in GTAForums DYOM sub-forum,however it's mixed reviews of this SL due to lack of teamwork to continue the story perfectly. Around early 2018 when Chapter 1 released to public,the team continued to design missions based their turn,around development of Chapter 2 is half-finished,Martin decided to design this SL alone as the reviews of SL is below than average. In the end,Chapter 2 got released however the idea for making Chapter 3 was scrapped as Martin retired from DYOM for personal issue. However,Martin's comeback to DYOM in mid-2019 made the status of this project active back after planned to release in 27th November 2019,the same date as Chapter 1 two years prior. Story 1996, Los Santos ,The Place where you can do everything, crime, robbery, extortion. The mechanic Lance Reed is working in Ocean Docks with his old buddy Ajax Sean. Lance likes to make an action, but he's not going to army, his life to get some wheels. You will follow Lance Reed's stories in LS, and he will cause a lot of misery. Missions List Chapter 1 1-Prologue 2-Reclaim The Need 3-Payment 4-The Merchandise 5-Money 6-The 3 Target 7-Party Midnight 8-Albert's Job 9-NRG500 10-Truck 11-Drugs 12-Ajax's Files 13-Warrior's License Chapter 2 1-The New Rules 2-Serious Fire 3-Drugs 4-Catalyst 5-The First Entry 6-The Wasted Street 7-The Chosen One 8-Let the game begin.. 9-Madd Dogg's Rhymes 10-Night out 11-One Step Closer 12-The Return of Veteran 13-Night Live 14-Chasing Dario 15-The Emperor 16-Fighting Bad 17-The Ship 18-Burning South 19-The Wrong Deal 20-Russian's return 21-The Return of Rinos 22-An Alliance 23-The Eight Men Standing 24-The Lone Foxes Chapter 3 1-The Lone Foxes 2-Family Matters 3-Making a REBoom 4-Crossfire 5-The Unknown Hitman 6-Antique Meeting 7-The Van 8-Dead by Being Alive 9-Killing in Morning 10-Los Santos Heist 11-The Corruption Thing 12-Blood by Blood 13-Outrider 14-Las Colinas Bastards 15-Mad Los Santos 16-Backstabbing Secret 17-Fall of Lone Foxes 18-A Comeback 19-End of the Road pt. 1 20-End of the Road pt. 2 Trivia * This SL meant to be cancelled / discontinued after Martin's call for retired from DYOM around mid-2018, however his 2019 comeback to DYOM made this project still in active status. * Around half-end of Chapter 2,almost the missions was designed by Martin is inspired from other mission pack such EddyIr's Episode From Los Santos: Gangster's Life. * It's considerable a joke as one of designer,Yasir RFL make a typo on Brian's name into Brain. ** Furthermore,Martin included this joke in one of his mission which is the main character tell that Brian have brain to launch an attack towards Ballas. * It was EddyIr's first DYOM collabration with other designers,giving much his efforts and ideas to make some of missions in this project such as; *# Reclaim The Need *# The 3 Target *# Serious Fire *# The First Entry *# The Return of Veteran *#* In total,he make 5 missions (2 in Chapter 1 and 3 in Chapter 2)